Master of Chaos
Story In the long hallway, Sonic is battling Metal Sonic, running up and around the walls, dodging Metal Sonic, which hovers and speeds up to ram Sonic. Sonic curls up and rolls out of the way, then dashes back towards the door where Megaman was. Metal Sonic fires a laser blast from his chest, Sonic dodging it. Sonic: What’s wrong, Metal? Not as fast as you used to be? Metal Sonic speeds past, back handing Sonic, him flying to the floor. Metal Sonic gets ready to strike, when Protoman’s shield shoots down the hall, tip first piercing clean through Metal Sonic, severing him in half. The parts fall to the ground, as Sonic turns to see. Silver Man, wearing the red Proto-Tech armor floats by, Treble running beside him. Sonic: Protoman? Silver Man: Catching on, there. Where’s Megaman? Sonic: Down the hall. Come on. Try and keep up! Sonic dashes down the hall, as Silver Man pulls the whistle out from the shield. Silver Man: Come on, girl. Let’s go get them. Treble barks enthusiastically, as Silver Man blows on the whistle. Treble transforms into Cybeast Diomedes, as Silver Man floats and lands on her back. He recalls his shield, which is sticking out of the ground, as Cybeast Diomedes gallops after Sonic. Sonic is stopped at the door, pounding on it. Sonic: Oh, come on! Yo, Protoman! Open this up! Silver Man: It seems like I’m doing everything here. Silver Man holds his hand up, his telekinesis activating and forcing the door open. Sonic runs in afterwards, joining Megaman and Eirene, who are staring down the Egg-Wily Machine X. Silver Man rides Cybeast Diomedes in, Silver Man reverting afterwards. Protoman: We have to fight that now? Megaman: It shouldn’t be a problem. Sonic: But it will be. That thing is most likely powered by all 7 Chaos Emeralds. It’ll be pretty much invincible. Eggman: Ha-ha! Invincible is right! Wily: While I had doubts before, the energy readings we’re getting are off the charts! We could vaporize this world if we desired! Eggman: But that, would be too easy! Once we destroy you pesky meddlers, we’ll initiate our master plan, with no one there to stop us! Egg-Wily Machine X uses propulsers to lift it off the ground, it getting ready to go on the offensive. Megaman and Protoman reach for their Omnitrices, when the robot powers down. Eggman: What’s going on? All systems are shutting down on us! Wily: This can’t be happening! What? Data streams of radioactive energy flow out of the Egg-Wily Machine X, everyone looking towards where they’re converging. Having come out from a hole made in the side of the Wily Egg is Metal Man Alpha, all the data circling him. Protoman: Bass?! Eirene: Baryl had been working on reviving him. Megaman: Just when I thought that guy had changed his ways. Protoman, get Eirene out of here. Protoman: I can let her take Treble here. You need me… Megaman: Maybe. Maybe we won’t win without you. But, how can I accurately display my thoughts? I want her to remain save more than I need you to help us. Eirene: Megaman? Protoman nods his head understandingly, as he spurs Cybeast Diomedes forward, her trotting up next to Eirene. Protoman offers his hand, as she takes it, mounting onto Cybeast Diomedes’ back. Protoman whistles, as Cybeast Diomedes whinnies, as she runs out the door. Sonic: That smart? Megaman: Most likely not. But Bass being here has just shifted our priorities. Sonic: He that bad? Megaman: All of my forms with a power boost. An Ultimate transformation. Metal Man Alpha forms the radioactive data into a large bladed fish head, as he shoots it forward at Egg-Wily Machine X. Eggman and Wily are frantically typing in all the commands possible. Eggman: Where are the shields?! Wily: Forget that! Hit the, evacuate! Wily presses a button, two capsules shooting out of the Egg-Wily Machine X. Metal Man Alpha fires the fish blade forward, it destroying the Egg-Wily Machine X. The 7 Chaos Emeralds scatter everywhere. Sonic: (Whistles) You weren’t kidding. Metal Man Alpha floats to the ground, reverting. Bass is grimacing, as he struggles to face Megaman. Bass: (Strained) Megaman, destroy me! Megaman: Bass, what is it? Sonic: You find out. I’ll be back. Sonic runs off, going to grab a Chaos Emerald. Bass screams, as he transforms. He disappears, as a blade of wind tears through the area, whipping Sonic back, several cuts formed on his torso. The wind stops, taking the shimmering figure of Sonic Man Alpha, his quill spikes all sticking straight to the ceiling. His entire body is made of wind, it swirling in place to resemble a solid form. Sonic: What, he’s an Ultimate, me? Megaman: He has access to all the aliens I have. I didn’t think he’d have access to my newer forms. He must be permanently linked to my Omnitrix. Sonic Man Alpha spins, becoming a tornado, releasing gale winds, that cut through the metal floor, walls, Megaman’s Mega-Tech armor, and Sonic’s skin. Sonic is blown back, while Megaman’s weight resists, causing him to only skid back. Megaman activates the Omnitrix, slapping it down. He transforms into Blaze, wearing the Mega-Tech armor, the Mega Buster on his left hand, and the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Blaze Man: Blaze Man! Blaze Man holds the Mega Buster up, as Sonic Man Alpha charges him, being a turret shell of wind. Blaze Man shoots a fire vortex, which slams into Sonic Man Alpha, the two attacks colliding and the wind of Sonic Man Alpha stretching out to the sides of the fire vortex, stopping as if being held together. Blaze Man looks at the ground, and sees the shadows of strings formed from where Sonic Man Alpha stretched to. Blaze Man stops the attack, as the strings retract, pulling Sonic Man Alpha back together. Blaze Man: Where’s, that string? (Gasps) No way. A fist of wind brushes past Blaze Man’s face, it cutting the fur off his face, the delayed force blasting him away. Sonic dashes to collect the Emeralds, where Sonic Man Alpha forms a wall of wind each time, blowing all the Emeralds across the floor, gathering all of them together in a corner. Sonic: Ow! These cuts sting! Blaze Man: Hold out a little longer! This may work! Blaze Man leaps up and shoots a fire vortex at Sonic Man Alpha, scattering his wind. Mana strings shimmer as they pull Sonic Man Alpha back together, as Blaze Man reverts. He dials and slaps down the Omnitrix instantly. Kung Foo Kid: Kung Foo Kid! Kung Foo Kid uses his mana hoof, and cuts through the mana strings. They waver sporadically, as gravity takes them down and they disapper, as Kung Foo Kid raises the Mega Buster, forming a mana hoof wall, several mana strings striking the wall, cracking it. Sonic Man Alpha reverts, as Bass pants heavily, as if regaining control. Bass: Megaman! I’m sorry. It’s… Kung Foo Kid: Puppet Master. I didn’t expect to see you again. You can come out now. Puppet Master leaps down from the hole Bass made in the wall earlier, tilting her head like an owl. Her deranged smile is amplified by her burnt scar, Sonic shuddering. Sonic: Who the heck’s this chick? Kung Foo Kid: One of my, alternate forms. She’s a different me. Puppet Master: I must say, Megaman. When Bass here found me, locked away in a pocket dimension similar to the one we’re in now, I was so relieved. So relieved that I was free to kill all the John Smiths! And behold my luck, that Ultimate robot was designed to completely overpower you! Then, we have those shiny Emeralds. With them, I could travel to all the dimensions unopposed! That stupid Paradox or Captain Jack wouldn’t be able to stop me! Sonic: What is she ranting on about? Kung Foo Kid: Nothing good. But stopping her has b-b-become our number one priority! Kung Foo Kid launches the mana wall at Puppet Master, who motions her fingers, them tugging herself into the air like a rag doll. She wiggles her fingers, mana strings whipping all around, Kung Foo Kid struggling to repel all that come towards him. They then dig into Bass, who screams in retaliation. Puppet Master: Aw, and here I thought you liked me! I was going to make you my new death puppet! Oh, wait! I’m going to anyway! Hehehehe! Bass morphs into Fire Man Alpha, as he stretches a magma fist at Sonic. Sonic takes off running, curling up to go ram Puppet Master. Puppet Master lands, then spins like a ballerina, Sonic getting entangled in mana strings. This also tugs Fire Man Alpha at Sonic, moving like a magma blob to ram Sonic. Kung Foo Kid moves into the path, forming a mana wall for Fire Man Alpha to collide in. Kung Foo Kid fires a mana hoof, cutting the mana strings. Sonic gets free and runs to the side. Puppet Master pulls her arm back, twitching her pinkie, as Kung Foo Kid’s leg is pulled up from underneath him, causing him to fall flat on his face. Puppet Master then restores the strings on Fire Man Alpha. Puppet Master: Ah, Megaman. I have to say, you are so boring! You’re so, (In gruff voice) “Attack, attack, attack!” At least Reaper was all! Puppet Master stops, just giving a moody face. Puppet Master: And Jane was like, (In squeaky voice) OMG! That was like, so disgusting! (In regular voice) Oh well. You’re just a stone that I’ll throw to kill them! Fire Man Alpha stretches upward, going to crash down on Kung Foo Kid like a tidal wave. Sonic dashes in, dragging Kung Foo Kid out of the way, taking him to the other side of the room. Puppet Master tugs and pulls Fire Man Alpha by her side. Puppet Master: Oh. Forgot about your pet. Sonic: Pet?! A large suction force cages the Chaos Emeralds, sucking them into a energy chamber. The Egg-Wily Machine X appears again, towering over them. Eggman: Eh-hahaha! Did you really think we’d be so stupid as to not have a secondary weapon to fight with? Meet, the Egg-Wily Machine X Mark 2! Wily: We predicted that you would manage to destroy our first robot, somehow, despite being powered by the Chaos Emeralds. We never expected, whatever she is. Puppet Master: I, am a goddess! Cursed to live in this mortal world, and kill everyone I feel like! Eggman: Then we’ll get rid of you first. The Egg-Wily Machine X fires a chaos laser blast, as Puppet Master swings her arm around, Fire Man Alpha stretching like a malleable wall to protect her. Outside, Protoman and Eirene are riding on Cybeast Hypnotick, as the battle below has come to a close. Eirene: I still think that you should head back in. Regardless of what happens to me. Protoman: He asked me to look after you. I plan to do so. A laser blast shoots out of the Wily Egg, as Bowl Man Alpha shoots past them flying. Protoman: Bass was defeated?! Bowl Man Alpha stops falling, resisting gravity as if its rope had run out. Mana strings attach to the Wily Egg, as they reel Bowl Man Alpha, him spinning upward like a yo-yo. Sonic and Megaman are blown back, the Egg-Wily Machine X in their way. Wily: We didn’t want to do this yet, but we’re going to activate, the Genesis Wave! Eggman: With all 7 Emeralds, we’ll rewrite time and space to fit our liking! And we’ll make it where you two or that crazy never existed! Megaman: I may be able to dent them with Napalm Man, but that sounds like they’re on a whole other level! Sonic: Then it’s time for our upgrade! With me! Egg-Wily Machine X fires several missiles, as Megaman slaps down the Omnitrix. Freeze Man: Freeze Man! Sonic runs through the missiles, dodging them all, while Freeze Man phases through them, freezing them over. The machine with the Chaos Emeralds glows brighter, as if being charged. Eggman: Keep them away! For just the few more seconds needed to activate! Sonic and Freeze Man make it to the Chaos Emeralds, reaching for them. Freeze Man reverts, as the Genesis Machine harnesses their energy, the Wily Egg fading away as outer space replaces it. The Egg-Wily Machine X floats in triumph, the Doctors cheering. Wily: We did it! We actually did it! Eggman: I told you! This plan was foolproof! Sure that psychotic woman was a setback, but nothing can stop this now! Super Sonic: Wanna bet? Sonic and Megaman re-appear, both of them glowing gold. Super Sonic’s fur is gold, while Super Armor Megaman’s Mega-Tech armor is gold. Super Armor Megaman: Wow. I feel, so powerful. Super Sonic: In this form, you’re invincible. You could do anything you want to. Super Armor Megaman: Anything? Super Armor Megaman looks at his Mega Buster, focusing on it. The gold chaos mana morphs it, and it becomes a real hand. Super Armor Megaman clenches his fist, elated. Super Armor Megaman: I can actually feel it. It feels like a real hand! Super Sonic: You wanted a hand? Such low dreams. Now, let’s stop this. Egg-Wily Machine X flies forward, firing as many missiles and chaos blasts as it can. Wily: Destroy them! Destroy them! Eggman: I’m trying! Super Sonic bursts through, destroying all the attacks in his wake. Super Armor Megaman moves slightly, rocketing and ramming Egg-Wily Machine X, cracking its shield. Super Armor Megaman: Whoa. Fast. Almost too fast. Super Sonic: I’ll keep it busy! Get a charge shot going! Super Armor Megaman: On it! Super Sonic blasts around, while Super Armor Megaman floats back, his left hand morphing into the Mega Buster. He prepares a charge shot, as Super Sonic’s collisions lower the shield. Eggman: No! I won’t lose like this! Wily: I’ll accept loss over death any day! Wily ejects from the Egg-Wily Machine X, as Super Armor Megaman fires the charge shot, destroying the Egg-Wily Machine X. All that remains is the head, which is split in half and floating away. Super Sonic: And that’s that. All that’s left is repairing the genesis rift. Super Armor Megaman: We can do that? Super Sonic: Duh! We’re using the same power that is making the genesis rift. We just harness and focus our powers on restoring the dimension with Chaos Control, and we’ll be fine. Super Armor Megaman: Okay. Sounds simple enough. Puppet Master: Oh, it would be. If I wasn’t here. Puppet Master floats in between them and the rift, on top of a curled up Bowl Man Alpha. Puppet Master: I have to say, I’m so dumb for never having thought of this before! Using my puppet to access the super form! Of course, this hunk of metal can only turn into an ultimized one, but screw it! It’s probably the only thing that can beat you! Super Armor Megaman: No! Stop! Who knows what sort of form an Ultimate Super form will take? Puppet Master: Ooh! I know! The end of the universe! Bowl Man Alpha opens up with reluctance, as he transforms. He initially disappears, though the mana strings still attach and end to that segment of space. The area then becomes a dark purple, as Puppet Master’s demonic smile widens even further! Puppet Master: Yes! Super Form Alpha, or whatever you’re called here! Expand! Expand from here into the genesis rift, and leak through to all the dimensions! The mass of Super Form Alpha begins to expand, as the mana strings are jerked inwards towards the core. Puppet Master scowls and screams, trying to pull back and sever her strings. The strings don’t, however, as the void opens, Puppet Master’s soul being torn out, resembling an after image being torn from her. Puppet Master’s scream is lost, as her body breaks into this after image, sucked into the void. Super Armor Megaman: If we’re chaos in its most controlled state, then what is its evolved state? Super Sonic: Complete loss of control! Not even a being, just a void that takes everything in! The void of Super Form Alpha expands out, sucking in all light and existence. Streaks of light shoot like energy trails from the stars, being sucked in. The essence of the Egg-Wily Machine X remains breaks into nothingness as it’s sucked in, as is an unconscious Eggman. Wily, in his escape pod, watches in panic as he sees his spirit being torn from him. Wily: What, no, no! Wily and his escape pod break down, as Super Form Alpha expands, towards the Genesis Rift. Super Sonic and Super Armor Megaman move and intercept its path, both holding their arms out. Super Sonic & Armor Megaman: Chaos Control! They release golden energy, which collides with Super Form Alpha’s body. The Chaos Control hits the main section of the void, but the void expands outward, becoming everywhere. It creeps around Super Sonic and Super Armor Megaman, who strain to keep Super Form Alpha in check. Super Armor Megaman: (Straining) It’s, not, working! Super Sonic: You need to focus. If we can reverse the time effects of it, we may be able to prevent this from ever happening! Super Armor Megaman: This was designed to take in chaos, to take in everything! Super Sonic: Don’t let it then! Fight it off! Ah! The void fills in around Super Sonic, the chaos energy siphoned off him. Super Sonic screams, as he’s sucked into the void, disappearing. Super Armor Megaman floats backwards as he tries to contain Super Form Alpha, which has blanketed everything behind it. The only things in existence is Super Armor Megaman and the Genesis Rift in front of him. Super Form Alpha moves around Super Armor Megaman, piercing into the Genesis Rift. Super Armor Megaman begins to lose will, as his power drops. Super Armor Megaman: Even if he says to fight it, there’s nothing to fight. It is, nothingness. You can’t fight what isn’t there. Eirene’s face shines through the nothingness, as Super Armor Megaman is reinvigorated. His chaos mana strengthens, as Super Form Alpha is repelled slightly. Super Armor Megaman: Never again. Never again will I fail to protect those close to me! Chaos, Control! The light of Chaos Control glows even brighter, being sucked into the void like an arrow, shooting for its target. Super Armor Megaman’s essence begins to break away, as he maintains this attack. The Chaos Control soars through the nothingness, until, deep in the mass, it strikes Bass’ scratched emblem, the only solid mass in it. The light envelops them, as the dark turns to light. End Scene Megaman opens his eyes, barely registering what he’s experiencing. He’s back in DenTech City, the streets bustling with loud flying cars. People walk around him, chattering and going about their daily lives. A bird flies over Megaman’s head, him turning to watch it fly and disappear into the sunlight. Eirene: Megaman! You trying to skip out on me?! Megaman turns, seeing Eirene sitting at their usual table outside the café, book out on the table. She gets up, walking over to him. Eirene: I’ve been trying to get your attention forever now! Since DenTech City’s been repaired, you’ve been making every possible attempt to avoid me! But not today! You are going to sit your butt down in that chair and… Megaman lunges and embraces her with his arms, hugging her. His embrace is with conviction, but not strong enough to squeeze and harm her. Eirene’s expression is both confused and pleased, blushing slightly as she returns the hug. Megaman breaks away, clearing his throat. Megaman: Sorry. It’s just, it is good to see you again. Eirene: Yeah. I guess it is. In an abandoned section of town, Puppet Master, limping and eyes glazed over, limps down the road, dragging her left leg behind her. Puppet Master: So dark, so cold. I hadn't felt like that since Reaper killed me. It was as if everything I cared about, killing, manipulating and murdering, didn’t matter, and nothing could ease the pain of my hatred. I am too weak. I need time to brood things over, to regain the sense of despair that keeps me alive. Puppet Master puts her hand on the wall of the boarded up buildings for support as she limps. She leans on the wood boards in the entrance way of a Mr. Smoothy’s, her weight causing it to splinter, her falling inside. Desperate, she drags herself inward, it shifting from an abandoned smoothie stand into a large, intricate, museum. Puppet Master looks at pieces of the collection, seeing the signed t-shirt by John Smith, Ryder’s signed motorcycle rims, a broken necklace of Jane’s, and plenty of character cards. She stops herself at a podium with a glass display cover over it, the item inside being a wooden mask of her face. Puppet Master: (Acting giddy) Oh, yes! I finally have my real face back! Puppet Master raises her right arm, covered in a dragon scaled Omnitrix. She uses it to shatter the glass, and takes the mask out. She puts it on, the mask’s expression being blank and uncaring. Puppet Master: (Mix of cold male and female voice) Now, the Puppet Master is truly, alive again. Characters * Megaman * Sonic the Hexahog * Protoman * Treble * Eirene * Bass Villains * Dr. Eggman * Dr. Wily * Egg-Wily Machine X * Puppet Master Aliens Used By Protoman * Silver Man (first appearance) By Treble * Cybeast Diomedes * Cybeast Hypnotick By Bass * Metal Man Alpha * Sonic Man Alpha (first appearance, debut) * Fire Man Alpha * Bowl Man Alpha * Super Form Alpha (first appearance, debut) By Megaman * Blaze Man (first appearance) * Kung Foo Kid * Freeze Man (cameo) * Super Armor Megaman (first appearance) Trivia * This episode is the finale of John 23: Megaman, for the foreseeable future. * Puppet Master's return marks a reoccurring trend on her appearing as a major villain in all the series finales. ** This marks the third series finale she's been in, following Jane Smith 10 and John Smith 10: Omniverse. * Megaman comes to understand his feelings for Eirene. * Super Armor Megaman is based off the comic series World Collide, where the comic book Megaman gets a super form. * Super Sonic Alpha was inspired by Sonic's title from Sonic vs. the Black Knight, "The Knight of the Wind." * Super Form Alpha was inspired by the Greek mythology of Chaos, the first entity where everything came from, as well as a black hole. * With Silver Man and Blaze Man debuting, all the unlocked Sonic aliens have been used. * The ending with Puppet Master overlaps with the ending of Argit 10: Avenger Situation, where she is shown to find her mask. Category:Episodes Category:John 23: Megaman Category:John 23: Sonic Arc Category:John 23: Wily Arc Category:John 23: Protoman Arc Category:John 23: Bass Arc